


The Cricket and the Dragon

by schrijver



Series: Darkest Darkness [5]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Dragons, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 22:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijver/pseuds/schrijver
Summary: "Archie’s newest patient is just as surprised as him that she needs help. But he is wiling to do his job, if allowed. After all, even villains need counselling."orIn which Maleficent’s having a hard time dealing with the truth about her child’s father and Archie tries to aid her.





	The Cricket and the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote this. I don't regret it, though! Hope you enjoy!

Maleficent sat on the couch in her third weekly visit without looking at Archie or saying anything for almost twenty minutes. She would do nothing but play with the silver rattle on her hand, the very kind of expensive and extravagant thing a dragon would gift to a child.

And when Archie thought of trying something out, after what seemed like forever, Maleficent finally spoke out:

"I can’t stop wondering why things went so wrong."

As a psychologist, Archie had counselled many people and their problems—it wasn’t just because one takes ahead of their lives that their problems will just go away. At their best, it will only get more complicated to deal with them. In some cases, Archie helped them to cope with pain and loss, and it some cases even support them in cutting off contact with a mother, a father, husband, wife, sibling, or even friends. He knew the finality that actions could portend: _deadly_ at high stakes, although he had no business giving this kind of advice unless it’s truly necessary, always thinking of the long-term implications of these decisions.

The woman sitting in front of him was no different. A dragon sorceress who despise all her power, wanted to grow anew, and knocked on his door asking for help.

He was surprised, deeply in fact, but he wouldn’t deny her that. He hurt, too, to see knew that baby rattle could perhaps be the only connection to her twin flame.

 _Why_ _the sudden fear and doubt_ _?_ Archie couldn’t help but ask himself when she first explained her problem. _Th_ _is is a_ _new chance to start over._

As Archie agreed to work with her in the past week, she confided to him the sacrifices of her life, and he understood then that the sessions wouldn’t involve him trying to understand her painful past and decisions.

It was Maleficent who didn’t want to understand.

"You did nothing wrong." Archie said.

She lifted her gaze to him, "The consequences _were_ on the people I love. I did everything I could and nothing seems to—" She paused to sigh. "I didn’t want Lily to suffer."

"How did she react to her father’s presence?" Archie asked.

"She was the one to find him. She was…very insistent."

"Is their relationship good?"

"They left town yesterday to a…how did she call it? A _championship_ on a place named _Topeka_. Don mentioned it and Lily couldn’t wait for him to ask her to join his crew. I don’t think I ever saw her so excited about something. But it is a passion she shares with her father—horses, of all things, so I won’t be against it. It is good that she bonds with him."

"And you are fine with her travelling?"

Maleficent shrugged, "He’s her father. I never will doubt on his love for our child. He wanted her as much as I did."

"So you trust him."

Maleficent stopped caressing the baby rattle in her hand, and raised an eyebrow to Archie, "I wouldn’t let Lily leave this town with him if I didn’t."

The man nodded, "Does Lily know that you trust him?"

"I didn't object on her travelling with him, so yes, she knows."

"What about you? What are your thoughts on him?"

Maleficent frowned to what seemed to be her own thoughts, "I don't hate him. I could never. But he lied to me. _But_ he was manipulated and all because I couldn’t…" Her voice trailed off and she looked away as shy shades of sadness and regret finally formed on her eyes, but her pride kept her from showing.

Archie was silent.

One may assume something terribly evil would cause a man and a woman—once deeply in love—to react in such a dramatic way to each other. Problems on marriage may be linked to some form of mistreatment from one of the involved—an affair, negligence, violence, etc. But even when it was true, it’s often a far more complex picture.

Maleficent was a reasonable and kind woman. Beautiful and passionate. And dragon mythology would tell her that the father of her child was the one she would love for the rest of her extended life.

But then it came the truth—that he wasn’t a dragon more than she once wasn’t—but a man in despair that wished for love and lied to achieve his goals, and when faced with the loss of his family, gave up on everything to follow a path of no return.

Maleficent was extremely honest in her words, " _I love_ _d_ _him_ _as a_ _dragon_ _. It_ _was easier that way_ _—_ _dragons don’t have the same expectations._ _And thus_ _I don’t know_ _if_ _whatever this we have can work_ _as_ _the man he is now_ _._ _Even though I know_ _we are twin flames still._ _"_

Archie wouldn’t question her motivations. Yet, it might end badly. Maleficent struggled with her own feelings. She is, as you may know, a prideful woman at best and it was difficult for her to acknowledge that despise being lied to, she loved that man with everything she had without the need to get to know him. 

Because she already knew him.

There wasn't much Archie could do to change her opinions...but it also didn’t mean he couldn’t try to help her to deal with everything.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 "What do you mean she _asked_ you to help her?"

Archie knew it was unethical to tell other people of his patients’ conditions, but Maleficent really needed help, and perhaps the three fairies that raised her could give him some insight on how to deal with her. The fact that Maleficent had sought for help to coup with her pain rather than killing anyone was a surprise by itself. Diego had tried to approach her and it all went wrong with Maleficent reacting very strangely. She didn’t accept anything more than a few words from him. She blamed herself for the miserable life her child had and Archie had no idea of what to do.

Flora and Fauna were so taken aback by such coldness that once they knew that Maleficent was having counselling with Archie, they contacted him on the very same day.

Merryweather wasn’t surprised in the slightly.

Apparently, she could picture a dragon rejecting her own mate—specially after being apart from him for more than thirty years.

"Won’t be easy to make her talk." Merryweather told him with a sneer. "When it comes to dragons, every feeling is overacted. And Maleficent can be very stubborn when she wants to. So, ready yourself, doctor. You’ll have trouble."

"We can’t blame her for being hurt, however foolish her actions may be." Fauna reasoned.

"Indeed." Flora agreed. "But, regardless of his lie, this is her twin flame. And being apart will only cause her pain and longing." She turned to Archie, "What about you, Dr Hopper? Do you think there is hope for them?"

The psychologist sighed, "As much I also comprehend that Diego is willing to try, I can deny that Maleficent had her reasons to want to be alone—at least, for a while. People might surprise you by how much pride they can feel. No one mentions over those things in live, but there is an overwhelming sadness at times: frustration about simple everyday things you can no longer do or have trouble doing or do very slowly. In her case, it’s easy to figure it out what type of things she missed—being a mother and a...wife. The goal is to make them both accept that. But there will a lot of anger and pain over it all too."

"But why not simply talk?" Merryweather asked, sounding very frustrated. "She loves him and he loves her."

Archie nodded, "I’m certain of it, but very few of us escape feeling guilt. Besides, there is the helplessness she must feel at the situation and the humiliation goes along with it. Shame is another big one. For both, but mainly her."

"Shame?" Merryweather jeered. "Whatever for?"

"Mothers identify their purpose in life as providing for protecting to their offspring. Maleficent was trapped by the Dark Curse, and thus Lily could never be raised by a loving family. The looping thoughts will be about how she should be there protecting her child from danger. It _is_ humiliating—not being allowed to do protect those you love. I don’t know of her past but I suppose family matters mustn’t be her fort—" By the fairies’ silent and shared looks, Archie knew he had hit the whole point of the problem. "—and I’m right?"

Fauna explained, "She never meet her parents. Such a sad fate to endure as a child. Becoming a dragon was her way of offering herself the things she wouldn’t be able to as a human. And when Briar Rose stole her _connection_ , nothing she did— _at all_ —mattered anymore. She stopped hoping and decided a path of darkness was her only choice in life—a way of…surviving the pain of loss. Which is pretty much all she did her entire life. Diego and Lily changed that. But Maleficent was always too hard on herself."

"Lily has no part of this." Flora protested. "She can’t suffer from her parents mistakes again."

Merryweather sighed exasperated, "You two forget that’s how she acted for sixteen years, lost herself in drugs and depression? Why are we even surprised? That’s her way _always_ —prideful and guilty. She never truly recovered from Briar Rose’s betrayal."

"Which doesn’t mean she can destroy what could be a most wonderful relationship." Flora argued. "That will only result on them both ending unhappy. And Lily will get caught in the middle."

"The poor girl was so sad lately." Fauna lamented. "She couldn’t understand."

"She was more about complaining about her mother’s stupid pride." Merryweather crossed her arms and glared at Archie. "I suppose she’s being as difficult to you? We women can be quite stubborn if we want."

The psychologist smiled, "It's not directly due to the gender—but the differing reactions you get due to gender, they matter. If you feel unfairly treated because you are a woman then you will be angry and hurt."

"There isn’t such thing within dragons." Flora told him. "They do have gender roles. Males are supposed to protect and nurture his mate and their young. Diego may not be a dragon, yet he comes from a time where a man’s doings are his life, and if Maleficent makes him believe that he’s not worth something—you can little do to save this family."

Archie scratched the back on his head. Even him, so used to read people, was unsure of what to do.

"My advice is—be there for Lily and Maleficent. They might need your help more than they need anyone else’s."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Things turned surprisingly well by the next week. Archie was pleased, during one of their weekly meetings, when Maleficent described how to know that Lily and Diego had developed the habit of _game night_ _s_.

Lily naturally didn’t approve on her mother’s behaviour, and decided to face her directly—much to Diego’s disagreement. But the young woman wouldn’t care less. In the very end, Lily had some serious talking with her mother.

Maleficent would call it _optimist_ , but Lily called one night and repeated the same thing she has been for days now:

" _H_ _e_ _l_ _ove_ _s you,_ _and you love h_ _im_ _._ _Stop being idiot_ _s_ _and_ _get a room_ _already_ _._ _"_

Lily proved to be oddly open when it comes to relationship with her father, a result of Maleficent’s loving ways, and that’s why she accepted to travel with him for four weeks. At day, they were at the championship, and at night, they shared food and watched movies and played chess and poker, with Lily winning about eight of their fifteen matches. She had done the same with Maleficent—watching movies and TV shows, shopping together, among other things—and it had been an indelibly wonderful experience. Now she had the pleasure of experiencing the same thrill again.

Archie thought how special it was for his patient to see her _offspring_ (how Maleficent sometimes referred to Lily) sharing such special moments with her father and how lucky Lily was to share the same feelings about it.

Anger was inevitable though, for as things seemed to be great for Lily, all seemed ugly when it comes to Maleficent’s feeling about Diego. Archie recalled when Maleficent told him that her desire to recreate her relationship with her twin flame was dashed (by herself) when Diego picked up Lily's phone, and when he tried to initiate a conversation with her was met with:

_"I want to speak to my daughter."_

In spite of their most nurturing and positive intentions, someone may find that their wishes for their partners are met with rejection. This can create painful feelings, including hurt, anger, and disappointment.

Maleficent was in a prolonged struggle with herself.

"I had no luck in finding someone who was willing to talk to me about certain matters, not till the age of sixteen." She told Archie one day, after he was finally brave enough to ask about her childhood. "My aunts taught me the basics, but they had no knowledge of how soul mates worked. My daughter’s old enough to know what is what better than I or anyone. She’s ready to face the whatever consequences of her actions will be, but she needs advice from time to time – she me that herself and…" She paused to sigh, not used to speak so openly. "I won’t lie and say I don’t…that I don’t I wish we could talk to her together about everything there is to talk about between parents and their children. But we can’t. I cannot feel the _connection_. I lost it."

"And have you told him about it?"

Maleficent hated that the man was right to be confused by her actions.

"I admit I was rather harsh and…unfair. I pushed him away and if he wishes no more to share a civil conversation with me, the blame is entirely mine."

But as she explored her feelings, it became clear that she not only felt betrayed—she was ultimately disappointed.

"Before he left with Lily…I promise that we would talk."

"And what did he respond?"

"He told me he loved me." She had no shame to confess—it was that simple. "He’s quite straight to the point. Lily takes after him…and myself, I suppose. I won’t deny and say we don’t share a few similarities—there is a reason the fates choose us to be connected. But villains don’t get happy endings, yes? Not completely, at least."

Archie frowned, "You can’t believe that."

Maleficent chuckled darkly, shaking her head, "Well, you might see the Wicked Witch and the Evil Queen then. Villains in love—for better or worse, a mad god and a thief. In my case, a vigilante. But no matter how much we try to make it right…it is never enough."

Their session was over earlier on that day.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It took _a lot_ of talking—read _four_ _weeks_ _of_ _three_ _sessions per week_ —for Maleficent to acknowledge that if she insisted pursing on an open wound— _the lie behind her twin flame_ —the so many disappointments would only hurt her more.

As their sessions improved, Maleficent began to consider that she might need was mutual forgiveness. She recognized that her twin flame regretted what he did, but spatting such truth on him face could easily turn him away for good. She realized that Diego’s experiences and reactions of love and pain were a lot different from her own. After all, he had a different life—he had been through things she had no idea about, things of which she now desperately wanted him to share with her. But the more Diego could understand her need to be away from him, the easier it was to feel so rejected and hurt.

"I _kissed_ him."

Archie almost fell from his chair. He didn’t think things have improved that fast. Diego and Lily returned literally yesterday. "W-what? Uh, why? I mean, what happened?"

Maleficent rolled her eyes, "He returned. Then I kissed him."

And Archie stared. He knew he felt a change on his patient’s behaviour lately. He never expected to be for such an unexpected change.

"You kissed him?" He tried to understand.

"Shouldn’t I?"

_What?_

"You...I don’t understand."

Maleficent gave into breathless laugh, "Dragon cat your tongue, doctor?"

Archie tried to hide his enthusiasm, "So, how...how it happened?"

"We talked. We didn’t agree on anything and then I kissed him," Maleficent wouldn’t look at him as she talked, a sign she was trying to preserve her feelings in check. "But I can’t say there is _something_ between us either. Yet I…I miss him already. Does that make sense?"

Archie offered a comforting smile, of which Maleficent tried to return. It was the proof that villains could be kinder than heroes.

"When someone assert their desires for a relationship…" Archie began, "…it’s not unusual for them to be met with expressions of different or opposing wants and needs. Pushing back against what someone wants is a necessary part of a relationship’s development. People _need_ to differentiate from each other, so they can become unique, separate, individual selves; they _need_ to develop minds of their own. Having your own mind is about being able to think about your needs and wants without being overly influenced by others. Ideally, the wishes of others are considered, but ultimately you makes your own life choices."

Maleficent interjected, "I’m not trying to change his life, for the matter. Just…trying to understand how can it work as it was supposed to be."

Obviously _yes,_ but not being able to forgive herself changes everything. Archie concluded quite early on their sessions that Maleficent hadn’t develop a self that is confident and strong, not yet anyway, to face a relationship with another human being. In dragon form, she felt powerful, and it was foreign to her that a human man could make her feel as safe as that dragon of dark scales had. She did experience a traumatic life, along with the harrowing emotional strain that comes with it. There was, unfortunately, no escaping the emotional and mental pain synonymous with this kind of situation.

And yet, she insisted on facing it all alone.

"As we have unique thoughts," Archie continued, "We do have personal experiences, and preferences; and we deal with trauma in different, individual ways."

And even so, Archie told himself, there were similar findings which can be distinguished into _stages of coping:_ denial, anger, bargaining, depression and acceptance. Maleficent was on the denial stage, while Diego was on the depression stage—which can integrate lost of symptoms: from changes in eating patterns to diminished interest in hobbies, feelings of hopelessness, worthlessness, or inappropriate guilt. Emotions that are expressed automatically rather than with the usual passion. In Maleficent’s and Diego’s case, these are all reasonable and expected reactions—part of the healing process that comes hand in hand with their traumatic lives.

After all, would you be happy to know you actions led to your family’s falling apart?

It _was_ frustrating as hell.

Maleficent commented nothing on this, frowning as her eyes focused on the coffee table on middle of the living room, her posture hard and controlled. She was completely annoyed, and Archie knew he had no right to blame her for feeling this way.

"Did you both have a chance to talk about his past specifically?" He asked.

Maleficent recollected the memories of that day. She had already apologised for acting stupidly proud when they could be all together and happy was, well, childish of her part. She could, for what we all know and hope, be enjoying the time that was taken from her— _them_. For Diego had tried—to make her feel loved and she knows that she knows she is loved. But he knew that she felt deeply out of place.

"He blames himself for everything." She revealed. "I can’t say he didn’t interfere on how things worked out, but I did too. And I don’t…I _won’t_ live in the past anymore. That already costed me— _us_ —too much. I won’t commit the same mistake again."

"So you forgave him. For real this time? Not to just calm him down?"

If Archie was proud, we can only guess that yes, he was.

Maleficent noted it—she could praise it. She knew she had been stubborn and she was glad for his patience. She had, quite strangely, found in him a good friend. She had very few friends through her life and those she had trusted with her heart had betrayed her in unforgivable ways. She felt—and hoped—that Mr Archie Hopper would prove her differently.

She really didn’t want to find reasonable motivations to kill him.

"There is nothing to forgive." She said, "I meant when I said that. I hope he sees that."

"Why wouldn’t he?"

"He’s as stubborn as I am. But as his twin flame, caring for him it’s what I’m supposed to do. Also, he gave me a child. I was never so grateful."

Archie hesitated, "And...you told him _that_?"

Maleficent narrowed her eyes, "You make it sound like a problem. Why?"

"Considering the realm he came from, you might want to consider the male versus female issue in a sense—cultural expectations. To him, men and women were not expected to respond in the same fashion."

Maleficent didn’t seem to get it yet, "Go on."

Archie sighed, "Those feelings hadn’t changed for him. And not being able to play his part makes him feel, well, useless. He failed to protect you, when he should be there. I suppose dragons are no different?"

Maleficent pursed her lips, "We are equals in rights, but there are family hierarchies, yes—a child responds to its parents; a wife cares for her husband and children; and a husband protects and nurtures them all." She sighed and closed her eyes as realization hit her hard. "And as I couldn’t do my part—"

"—he couldn’t do his." Archie concluded for her. The sorceress nodded, obsolete. "If you sound like you are only doing this because you’re grateful he gave you a child, then—"

"— _then_ he will believe I’m only doing this out of gratitude, not out of love." Maleficent stated. She was angry now. She came to therapy to express feelings of pain from her encounters with her twin flame. The chance that her words could have jeopardised their relationship made her want to scream. In great distress, she whispered to herself, "...s _tubborn man._ "

"We usually are." Archie tried to joke and Maleficent smirked weakly. "It’s a part of life to feel insecure. We wouldn’t be human if we didn’t experience fear at some point. And although many people experience difficult feelings in their relationships, that doesn’t mean such relations can’t be mended."

Maleficent’s eyes were down to the floor, suddenly filled with determination. "Excuse me, doctor."

Archie’s eyes widened a little, "Maleficent—"

"Thank you…" She raised from her chair and walked to the door. "…my friend."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

He didn’t hear of her for over four weeks, and with all that mess about the Evil Queen and the Black Fairy, well, he really didn’t have time for anything.

When it was over, however, he could be back to his routine and his usual morning walk with Pongo, Archie caught himself considering a call, but he soon realized it could be like he was spying on her.

There was Lily too—someone who revealed herself to be quite understanding that had been willing to give a chance to the woman seen as the _Mistress of All Evil_ and to the man known as _El_ _Zorro_ , Archie knew that Lily was what’s keeping Maleficent at bay, and he wanted to believe that a happy ending would come to his patient.

But as Maleficent wouldn’t show up anymore, he got worried…

…till _Lily_ knock on his door one afternoon.

"I walked on them." Lily told him as soon they settled on the couch along two cups of coffee (brought by Lily herself as a courtesy). Archie was ultimately glad he hadn’t drink his just yet, as he would have certainly spilled it all out, startled at Lily’s revelation.

" _C_ _-c_ _ome again_?"

Lily grimaced, "Don’t make me repeat it."

_Oh._

Archie cleaned his throat, "Well, I…That’s…I mean…Uh, can you start again? From the beginning?"

Lily took a sip of her coffee, "They don’t know I know." As she talked, Archie noticed how her face shined with amusement. "They’re happy. Sappy too, like all the time. It’s gross."

"Well, that’s wonderful." The words jumped from his mouth, and Lily raised an eyebrow at him, confused by his outstanding reactions, and his cheeks burned, and he stammered, shy and confused, eyes down to his hands. "The relationship, not out walking on—I mean…good. Really."

Lily snorted, "How in hell did you do it anyway?"

The psychologist looked up to Lily, who was frowning at him. There was a special twinkle in her eyes, and Archie actually feared for his own life.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Lily gave him a look, "The _freaking_ Mistress of All Evil opened up about her love life. To _you._ "

Archie then smiled, scratching the back of his head, "Precisely because I’m not her child."

Lily frowned, "Explain."

Archie’s mind flashed back to a few weeks ago and suddenly it felt like Maleficent was there, watching him curiously. He wondered how could mother and daughter could look so alike, in mannerisms and quirks, if they had only spent a few months living together. He supposed blood could change anything.

With a deep breathe to recompose his doctor self, he answered, "Maleficent felt that speaking out her problems with you would have damaged your growing relationship with your father— _that's her words_." He added as Lily was about to question him. "Your mother didn’t come to me to deal with your father's lie only—she was here to face her own feelings regarding everything that ever happened to her as well. We literally talked about everything."

Lily was still frowning, "You mean you’re her friend?"

Archie swallowed, suddenly nervous, "Well, I…yes. Yes, she’s a fascinating woman." Lily raised an eyebrow at his words and his blush reached the colour of his hair. "I mean—"

"She sees you as a friend too, if that makes you feel better."

Archie blinked, "She…she does?"

"So long you don’t betray her like _the_ _Evil_ _Bitch_ —"

"I wouldn’t even know how do that."

" _You better_ _not_."

 

 

* * *

 

 

On the following week, Archie was met with the scene of Maleficent, Lily and Diego having a very informal dinner at _Granny’s_. While Lily seemed more interest in her food, her parents had only eyes for themselves, stealing touches, gazes and smiles to the point their daughter had to complain out loud:

_"I’m here, you know?"_

And with that, Archie knew his work was done.

And yet, he couldn’t help feeling a little sad for himself. He wished, deep down, to have experienced this kind of devotion from his family, and perhaps from woman he had loved for so many years.

If only the Madam Mayor would just _look_ at him, though.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
